Endless power transmission belts having outer portions provided with elements in the form of ribs, teeth, and the like have been proposed heretofore and it is known to cover these belt elements with fabric. However, when belts using fabric covered belt elements are operated in associated sheaves considerable stresses are imposed on the fabric causing buckling, premature wear, and often failure thereof usually followed by premature failure of the associated belt. In an effort to solve the above-mentioned failure problem, knitted fabrics have been proposed for this purpose and an example of such a fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,206.
It is also well known in the endless power transmission belt art that in an endless power transmission belt which has a compression section provided with load-transmitting teeth there is substantial wear of such teeth; and, numerous attempts have been made heretofore to provide strong teeth which are subject to minimum wear.
However, none of the previously proposed belts employs a triaxial fabric which is abrasion-resistant, wear-resistant, and has improved tear resistance.